Albus Potter and The Triwizard Tournament
by gorrillaface345
Summary: Albus Potter's life is terrible. Well, not quite. His parents love him, his relatives (really his aunts and uncles) love him, and he has friends. But his cousins, or everyone except Louis and Victoire seem to hate him. Oh and Teddy loves him. But when the Triwizard Tournament comes back, something special is about to happen. 2 figures in history are about to come back to life.
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

Prologue : The Prophecy

Cold as night, light as wind, a figure shall try to overtake his master's killer

Masked in the night, someone will come back to life, when a boy is chosen

Into the dangerous Triwizard Tournament, the boy will take on tasks like his father and shall become the champion.

The figure knows what happened in the previous tournament, and he will try to kill the boy.

However, in the case that a second champion is chosen from the same school as the boy, a second dead will come back to life and guide the two in a way.

Appearing as a ghost first, then a portrait, until the third task, where he shall come back to flesh and blood.

His relatives will be old, family close to death, waiting for years for the child to come home, knowing that the teenager will never,

but when the second comes back, he will have aged, into his 30s, no one will know why,

but it will be all because of a boy, a boy and his fellow champion.


	2. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

Chapter One: Albus Potter

"Bye dad! Bye mum! Bye Lils!" Albus yelled. They all waved back at him. His second year! Now where was that Scorpius Malfoy? James smiled at him, but after the train took off, he sneered and pushed his brother down.

"Move out if my way, Slytherin freak!" James yelled. Sniggers and snickers could be heard from his Weasley cousins. Fred and James laughed, whiled Dominique, Louis (who was going to his first year), Roxanne, and Rose sniggered. How he wished he could be accepted for being in Slytherin. He still remembered the sorting.

Flashback

"Albus Potter!" Minerva McGonagall yelled.

Neville Longbottom braced himself for another cry of "GRYFFINDOR!" As did the other professors.

"My my... Another Potter. Hmm.. Not very Hufflepuff, you are loyal, but sometimes you can be impatient, not Ravenclaw either. You would fit perfectly in Slytherin though." The sorting hat said.

"Please. Not Slytherin! Gryffindor please!" Albus begged.

"Alright... Shucks." The sorting hat said before belting out

"GRY-" The Gryffindor table stood up to cheer.

Albus yelled. "Wait!" He didn't want to be some other Potter, he wanted to be his own self.

"Put me in Slytherin." He said.

"You sure?" The sorting hat said. Albus nodded. The sorting hat grinned.

"SLYTHERIN!" A shocked silence overcame the Great Hall. James and his Weasley cousins gasped.

"A Potter. In Slytherin?" They asked, whispers like giant snakes about to bite.

Suddenly, the Hufflepuffs started clapping and cheering. Why they did he didn't know.

"Shush! You little underrated Hufflepuffs. Always so happy! Do you know what happens in life, you guys are so going to be first one to die if Voldemort comes back! Ugh, little pathetic things. There has never been one brave and strong Hufflepuff in the history of Hogwarts! Be quiet! I demand a resorting!" James Potter yelled. The Gryffindors laughed and jeered. Albus saw some Hufflepuffs eyes well up with tears. What the hell was wrong his brother? The Hufflepuff table became silent, and you could heard sniffles and wails. The prefects, ( Angelina Smith and Thomas McMillan) and the elder Hufflepuffs glared at the Gryffindor table and started talking to the younger Hufflepuffs.

The Ravenclaws stood up and started clapping and cheering.

Albus heard his voice come up. "That's not true at all!" James whirled to see his brother standing up.

"And you! Come on Albus, ask for a resorting!" James said.

"I want to be in Slytherin!" Albus screamed. Astonished silence.

"Slytherin is the house of DARK WIZARDS, YOU IDIOT. ASK FOR A RESORTING!" James yelled.

"No. There have been brave Hufflepuffs. And did you know, the Hufflepuffs have created the least Dark Wizards. And also, remember what dad said? Or were you too busy paying attention to the Gryffindor posters in your room? He, said, that if he has another son, he will name him Remus Cedric Potter! Do you know why he would name him Cedric? Cedric Diggory was a brave person! He died in the Triwizard Tournament to protect dad, and he tried to defeat Voldemort but he couldn't. He was from Hufflepuff. So don't say that Hufflepuff is the weakest, because they didn't. And also, most of the Hufflepuffs actually showed bravery in the second war, where they fought alongside the Gryffindors, and some Ravenclaws! See. The Hufflepuffs are brave! And also, so what? Gryffindors also had a ton of dark wizards. Peter Pettigrew was one! And he was grand dad's best friend, along with Remus and Sirius. He killed all of them, including grand mum! And technically you're calling me a dark wizard, because I was named after a Slytherin. A former death eater too. Albus Severus Potter. So you are a IDIOT. YOU DESERVE TO BE EXPELLED!" Albus raged.

"You little freak! You'll be sorry you did that!" James said as he stormed out followed by his little cousins. Neville fainted.

The Hufflepuffs had given him grateful looks, and Ravenclaw was cheering. The Slytherins were shocked! They couldn't believe a Potter had defended them, the Slytherins.

Back to present

Suddenly a voice yelled.

"That is it! Dominique I'm telling mom. Louis for your sake, I hope you get sorted into a different house then Gryffindor. Fred and Roxanne, I'm sending a letter to your father and mother! Rose Weasley! I expected better from a Ravenclaw! And James, why is it that you don't bully Rose for being in Ravenclaw, but Albus for being in Slytherin. I deduct 50 points for all of you, except Louis, Rose, Fred and James. Rose, 15 points since this is your first time. Fred, 75 points! And James, 100 points! Expect me to inform Headmaster McGonagall about this sudden decrease of house points! I expect you house to suddenly to become mad!" Victoire Weasley, the new head girl yelled.

"No Victoire, please! Our house!" James begged.

"You should've thought about it before you bullied Albus!" Victoire said. James turned around and said "What the hell Albus!" He punched his brother as Fred and Roxanne kicked him. Dominique kept pulling his hair. Albus burst into and Louis scurried away before they got caught again.

"Not so brave now huh, Albus Snivellus Potter! You don't deserve to be a Potter. You're such a mud blood! My god, no one has been this stupid in the Potter family. Gosh, no ones been a mud blood in the Potter family! I bet you're adopted. You're such a freak!" James kept saying. Footsteps came running back. Albus tried to stay conscious.

"What the hell, guys!" Victoire screamed.

"That's it! Dominique 100 points loss now. Roxanne 150 points, Fred 200 points and a week of suspension! James, 500 points and a suspension for this term!" Victoire yelled. She ran to Albus and levitated his limp body to the Prefects carriage.

"What happened?" Terrence Higgs II, asked. He was the Head Boy, and also from Slytherin. He'd grown to love the Potter boy, like a brother.

"His cousins and brother. I may have just ruined Gryffindor's chances at house cup." She sent an apologetic look at the two prefects.

"What?" He asked.

"They were teasing him, punching him, kicking him, bullying him! I couldn't believe it! And to think Rose was laughing at him!" Victoire broke down.

"I want Teddy!" She wailed. Terrence grimaced. Where was Teddy? Oh yeah! He had been asked to be the new transfiguration teacher!

"Um, he's probably working?" A prefect said.

"Where is he? Where is Albus!" Scorpius Malfoy screamed for his best friend.

"Right here!" Terrence said as he looked over his two younger brothers lovingly.

Victoire wrote several letters on the train ride. It was now time to inform Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, she though. She begin to write.

Dear Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginevra,

I have a serious matter to discuss with you. Albus has been bullied. By his own brother and cousins. Rose and Louis were not involved. As head girl, if was patrolling and saw him get taunted by James and Fred. I deducted 50 points for Dominique and Roxanne, 75 for Fred, and 100 for James. James was calling him a freak, a Slytherin freak. I also deducted 15 points for Rose as she was laughing a bit. Rose and Louis then went to a carriage. However, I came back when I heard a cry of pain. James was punching his brother, while Fred and Roxanne were kicking him. Dominique, my very own sister was pulling his hair and they were all taunting him. James kept calling him a mud blood, and a freak. They also called him a slimy Slytherin snake. It was very cruel. I then changed the loss of points as 100 for Dominique, 150 for Roxanne, 200 for Fred, as well as a week of suspension, and James, I am sorry to say, but 500 points and a suspension for this term, maybe the whole year if Headmaster McGonagall feels that bullying is not prohibited. This is a warning that he may be expelled from Hogwarts.

Sincerely,

Victoire Marie Weasley

Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Year 2018-2019

Albus woke up to see two concerned faces peering down at him, Terrence and Scorpius.

* * *

A/N: Oh poor Albus. Don't worry, James will get better. The Tri-Wizard Tournament will be coming in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting The Announcement

Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat and The Announcement

* * *

Once Albus had woken up, the train stopped. Hogwarts. Home.

The Sorting! Louis was getting sorted today. For Merlin's sake, he hoped Louis got in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. He didn't want Louis to get in Gryffindor, or Slytherin because he didn't want Louis to get well hurt the way he did.

* * *

Meanwhile, James Potter was fuming. What was wrong with him? He didn't mean to hurt his brother he just... James felt fear for the first time since he blew up the dungeons and cause the Slutherins, his nickname for the Slytherins, to sleep in the Gryffindor dorms. (just a nickname, since I think James is a bit prejudiced. sorry if I offended you Slytherin fans.)

* * *

"Weasley, Louis!" Professor McGonagall yelled. Louis was scared. He didn't know why... But he didn't want to be in Gryffindor anymore. After seeing what his cousins did to Albus. There was no bloody way he would do so.

"Another Weasley, huh? Hmm... Hard. You would fit in Ravenclaw, with your brains, and be with your cousins Victoire, Rose and Molly. You could also be in Gryffindor, with your bravery, and be with most of your cousins. But really, the decision is between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, where Albus is." The sorting hat said inside Louis's head.

Please! Hufflepuff! Anything but Gryffindor or Slytherin! Louis thought.

"Alrighty then! You sure? James is quite prejudiced?" The Sorting Hat murmured.

Louis nodded.

"Well then, it better be HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat cheered.

* * *

Hufflepuff cheered. Angelina Smith smirked. In her seventh year now, she and Thomas McMillan had an interesting history of well, snogs, shags, and pure love. And then there were the infamous fights and arguments. Everyone called them the next generation of Ron and Hermoine Weasley. The two always laughed. Well, James sure would be shocked that Louis made it into Hufflepuff.

* * *

James was beyond shocked. Dominique snarled. "My own flesh, in wimpy Hufflepuff!" She screamed. The Ravenclaw table overheard and began to gossip. Thank god the Hufflepuffs didn't hear.

"Silence!" McGongall yelled.

"I have an announcement to make! Not only is Hogwarts going t be your home this year, but two other schools as well. The Triwizard Tournament is returning. Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons are here! Please give Beauxbaton a warm welcome to Hogwarts!" She yelled.

Everyone yelled and cheered for both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

"Now I don't know if you know, but the last Triwizard Tournament, was um well, ended disastrously. I can't really explain.. How about a memory?" McGonagall said. The students were confused. What had happened? And no one failed to notice the look of sympathy Professor Longbottom had given Professor Chang.

* * *

James Potter ll watched anxiously. His dad had been the champion. After Krum, and his Aunt Fleur (James had no idea Fleur had been in The Triwizard Tournament) it was time for the hogwarts champion. Here it was...

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!" A cheer erupted from the past Hufflepuff table, as a boy with brown hair, grey eyes, a prefect badge, and the yellow and black robes stood up. Dumbledore smiled warmly at the boy, shaking his hand with much more meaning then he did with Fleur and Krum.

Suddenly, a swirl came in the Goblet of Fire. "Harry Potter!" James smiles.

Everyone watches as Harry runs to Cedric.

The Potter Stinks badges are starting to piss James off.

A boy and a girl are blocking the entrance ouside.

"Excuse me McMillan. Abbott." James's dad says. McMillan (the one in the Great Hall) paled.

"Why should we let you cheater?" Abbott says. McMillan nods.

Harry shoved through them.

"Cedric!" Harry yelled. Cedric walked over.

"Dragons. It's the Firsk Task." Cedric looks nervous. "Thanks Harry." Cedric says.

It fast forwarded to the announcement of the Yule Ball. It showed Cedric asking someone.

"Um, Cho, I really like you, you like me, so... Um, wow I have no idea how to say this, uh will you go out with me, and also to the dance?" He asked. James and everyone else gasped. It was Professor Chang! His favorite teacher! Oh my Merlin!

"I... Wow... I of course.." Professor Chang blushed. Everyone saw Professor Chang stare silently, crying..

"Um Cho, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" His dad asked.

"Oh Harry I already was asked... I'm sorry." Cho says. James is shocked. Professor Chang rejected him! His father!

It flash forwarded to the Second Task. Professor Longbottom screamed. Well his past self.

"Guys! They've all come up! Where's Harry?" Professor Longbottom stares at the memory.

It flash forwarded to the Third Task.

"Good luck, Cedric! I'll be cheering for you!" Professor Chang smiled as she kissed Cedric Diggory.

"I have to tell you something. I love you. I have a really bad feeling about this. So, if something happens, always know that I love you." Cedric Diggory says. All the girls tear up.

"Crucio!" Viktor Krum yelled.

"Aughhhhh!" The screams of Cedric Diggory filled the Great Hall.

"Stupefy!" His dad, Harry, stupefies Krum. His aunt Fleur has already been taken out.

"Together! 3.2.1" The two Hogwarts champions say. Professor Chang bursts into tears and runs out of the door. What happened to Cedric Diggory? James wonders.

"Harry you alright?" Cedric asks.

"Cedric get back to the cup!" Harry yells.

"What are you insane?" Cedric asks.

"Go!" Harry screams.

A rustle of movement. Cedric turns around.

"Who are you? What do you want!" He asks.

"_Kill the spare_." A voice yells.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" A man screams.

"Noooo!" Harry screams.

Cedric falls to the ground. Dead. And then suddenly, everyone knows why Professor Chang runs out. Her love died.

Everyone is crying.

"He asked me to bring his body back! I couldn't leave him!" It has now forwarded to the revealing of Cedric's death.

Professor Chang is crying. Professor Longbottom is standing next to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. He looks shocked.

The memory ends.

"You know see why. A murder happened. Cedric Diggory didn't deserve to die. Which is why we are only allowing seventh years and 17 year old sixth years to compete. I repeat we are only allowing seventh years and 17 year old sixth years to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Protests start chanting, but soon stop.

* * *

Albus is shocked. He and Scorpius look at each other. Cedric Diggory was murdered!

* * *

Meanwhile, in a Graveyard, someone sits up.

_Master. I will avenge you._

The person cackles. And then, they smirk. They leave their grave behind.

On their tombstone, it says:

Bellatrix Lestrange

A sister, wife, and daughter.

Born: April 6, 1951 (I know her birthday isn't clarified, so why not make one up?)

Died: May 2, 1998

Bellatrix Lestrange has risen. She is back.

* * *

A/N: She's back!


End file.
